Don't let me go, please… Stay with me
by ProjectVandom
Summary: Korra sufre una pesadilla que la angustia casi cinco años despues, pero Asami no la dejara sola.


Don't let me go, please… Stay with me. (One Shot)

 **Notas iniciales**

 **Este one shot se me ocurrió en una noche que me encontraba sola y que después de ver una imagen de Asami abrazando a Korra algo hizo click en mi cabeza, quizá no sea el estilo que suelo usar para Between Music & Flavor, pero espero que les guste **

El cielo nocturno de la ciudad oculta bajo su velo ciertas heridas que aún no se cicatrizan, una pareja joven dormía aparentemente de forma tranquila, pero esta vez no fue así, la chica morena se movía de un lado a otro de forma inquietante, su mente estaba jugando con ella de nuevo una vez más esa pesadilla que se convertía en tormento cada vez que se presentaba, es cuando a una persona le da un ataque de migraña, llega de forma inusitada o suele traer consigo una advertencia, Korra de forma inesperada volvía a rememorar ese evento que casi implicaba su muerte aunque supero de forma parcial el bloqueo, algunas veces el recuerdo le hacía sentir vulnerable y al mismo tiempo dejarle un mensaje "Memento morí"*, la tribal despertó sobresaltada y con la respiración pesada, volteo a su derecha y vio a su amada dormir sin problema alguno, la observo por un momento se levantó de la cama y fue al lavabo para mojarse la cara e intentar sacudirse esa sensación que la hacía sentir con pánico cada vez que llegaba ese sueño que se percibía real.

Aun estando apoyada sobre el mueble, Korra se sentía angustiada sabía perfectamente que sintiendo eso no podría volver a conciliar el sueño, así que para no importunar el sueño de la CEO, fue a la cocina a preparar un té de jazmín quizá eso la ayudaría a sentirse tranquila y con un poco de música tranquila de la radio, se sentó en el sofá, su mente tenia trazas de ese sueño cerro los ojos con fuerza y movió la cabeza para tratar vanamente el liberase de tan aprisionarte pesar, pero lo único que pudo hacer es llorar en silencio, se bien sabido que el Avatar Korra no es de demostrar sentimientos de forma tan expresiva, pero esta vez en la privacidad de una habitación y cubierta por la oscuridad de la noche cedió ante la angustia que la invadía.

¿Acaso, aun sabiendo que supero ese bloqueo cuanto tiempo tenía que soportar esto? Ni ella misma lo sabía, ello la hacía sentir vulnerable, teniendo aquellas percepciones de cuando ella estaba en silla de ruedas o cuando intentaba descubrirse a si misma… Esa soledad que estruja el corazón, debilita la voluntad y golpea inclusive a la persona más poderosa de este mundo.

En la otra habitación, Asami se sobresaltó ligeramente sintió una presión el pecho y volteo su cuerpo para abrazar el cuerpo de su amada, cuál sería su sorpresa, ella no estaba ahí, Asami se sintió un tanto decepcionada por no hallarla, pero algo dentro de ella sabía que Korra solía hacer eso cuando algo la desasosegaba, algo que Asami no sospechaba esta noche no parecía ser así, mas sin embargo la evidencia ahí está. La joven líder se levantó de forma apresurada de la cama y fue directamente a la sala, su expresión de ligero enfado cambio a sorpresa al ver a Korra sentada en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas, la ojiverde podía escuchar algún sollozo lejano, finalmente llego hasta donde estaba ella, la chica de tez blanca el inmaculada extendió su mano, pero con un poco de hesitación inicial, pero al final comenzó a acariciar suavemente el hombro de su esposa que lentamente levantaba la vista, las dos se miraron a los ojos: En la mirada de la originaria del sur, podía verse que el alma del Avatar está claramente angustiada, que en contraste con los de la citadina podría observarse preocupación, pero también una clara intención de consolar a su compañera de vida.

-Korra, tranquila cariño, aquí estoy.

Asami sabía que había pasado un tiempo razonable, casi cinco años, eventualmente esto debía pasar, lentamente la mujer de cabello negro libero lentamente al Avatar de su prisión y la abrigo en sus brazos, pudo notar de inmediato que las lágrimas de Korra seguían cayendo.

-Está bien, amor. Llora lo que sea necesario… Sabes que cuentas conmigo…

Korra siguió sosteniendo la mirada, pero no podía evitar que la zozobra la embargara, su corazón seguía oprimido y suspiro haciendo el intento de no preocupar a Asami, pero después de todo no le podía mentir… Total ¿de qué servía contener ese dolor?

Así la ojiazul se dejó llevar por el mar lúgubre de dolor que le castigaba sin piedad, pero de alguna forma casi imperceptible, sabía que alguien no la dejaría sola por más fuerte que las olas de pesar la golpearan tratando de hundirla en más recóndito de su propio espíritu. DE la voz quebrada del Avatar se escucharon siete palabras, las únicas que podía decir para no sentirse vulnerable y sola.

-No me dejes, por favor… Quédate conmigo…

FIN

 **Notas Finales**

 **Creo que esto ha sido lo segundo más triste que he escrito en mucho tiempo, pero me gusto el resultado, para ser un relato sale un poco de lo hago en el FF, espero les haya gustado, y no se pierdan Between Music & Flavor. :D**


End file.
